


A Golden Moment

by Jamie_Douglas



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Douglas/pseuds/Jamie_Douglas
Summary: When Lord John walks into Jamie's bedroom to find him naked and eager, he thinks his dream has somehow finally come true. But has it?
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Golden Moment

Lord John Grey opened the door slowly, careful not to make a sound as he slipped into Jamie’s room. The exhausted redhead was face down on his bed, but John could not hear the deep breaths he would expect someone sleeping soundly to expel. Was he awake, or only sleeping lightly? The broad expanse of his beloved’s golden back lay before him, the tangled blanket barely covering half of his firm, round backside. John moved closer and extended a long, frill-sleeved arm toward Jamie’s back. His hand was trembling. 

“Jamie?” he whispered, and drew his hand back, assuming the man might be disturbed enough by his proximity to lash out without thinking, if he were awakened suddenly by a man he knew had designs on him. 

But Jamie didn’t stir. His head on the feather pillow was turned toward John, eyes closed. John ventured another try. Inhaling deeply, he steadied his hand as much as possible and laid it gently on Jamie’s shoulder. He glanced back at his friend’s face and was startled to find the man’s eyes wide open, gazing at him with blue flames of passion. It couldn’t be so—he must be wrong. “Jamie?” Grey was horrified to hear his own voice quivering. 

Jamie didn’t speak, but he reached back with his warm right hand, picked up John’s cool hand in his own, and brought it to his lips. He pressed his wide mouth to the back of John’s hand, eyes never leaving his. Lord John gasped in both astonishment and ecstasy. Speechless, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited to see what the big Scotsman would do next. He would either laugh and rise, mocking John for his infatuation, or he would seize the English lord by the shoulders and throw him down on the bed. 

But Jamie did neither. Instead, he replaced John’s hand on his back, much lower down, and sighed with sleepy pleasure, a slow smile curling up the corner of his mouth. “Take off your clothes and join me,” he murmured, half into the pillow.  
John shook his head as if to clear out the cobwebs. “Are—are you in jest? Are you laughing at me, sir?” This time his voice was steady—even angry—even though his body was trembling. 

Jamie turned onto his side now, exposing a sight that caused John to suck in air in a most undignified manner. “Does it look like I am in jest?” He grinned broadly as John’s eyes swept over his taut abdomen, down to the nest of bushy red curls and the proud manhood standing tall among them. John’s jaw fell open, but no sound came out again. The grin faded to a look of utter seriousness and Jamie reached a hand up and lightly brushed John’s pale cheek with his fingers. “I’m no’ laughing at ye, man. Ye’ve bedeviled me, ye wee English bugger. I didna mean for it tae happen, but there’s no resistin’ it. So come.” He threw the blanket to the floor and slid over to the other side of the bed. “Join me.” 

His voice caught in his throat, John hesitated only for a few seconds before pulling the white shirt over his head in one fluid movement. Bare-chested, he hovered uncertainly over Jamie’s naked body until the redhead stared pointedly at his breeches, raised an eyebrow, and nodded. John set his jaw and reached for his pants. Soon they were in a puddle on the dirty floor—he’d regret that later. No, he wouldn’t. And then he was climbing into bed beside the love of his life. He loved this man even more than Hector, but he had never dared to hope he would be this close to him, smelling his musky, slightly sweaty scent. 

Jamie studied John’s lean, muscular body with the curiosity and eagerness of a virgin. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes filling. “Will ye be gentle wi’ me, m’ lord?” Then he turned himself over onto his stomach again. 

John slowly came back to his senses, particularly his unfailing sense of honour. “Jamie.” He cleared his throat. “Jamie, we don’t have to do this. I mean, you don’t have to. Not for my sake. Not until you’re ready. If ever.” 

The muffled reply sounded impatient. “I thank ye for that sentiment, John, but will ye get on wi’ it? I want ye. I’ve said so, and I meant it.” As if to underline the point, he spread his legs invitingly. 

John swallowed hard. His heart was racing and his cock was like a rock. “Just a moment.” He stood up and went to the door, making sure it was securely locked. When he returned to the prone figure lying waiting for him, lust overcame any lingering doubts. He kneeled between Jamie’s legs and leaned over, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Jamie’s back, and brushed his lips across the Scotsman’s skin. He lowered himself so that his body was resting lightly on top of Jamie’s, his chest pressed against Jamie’s back, and kissed the broad shoulders in front of him. 

Jamie could feel John’s urgent hardness against his tailbone, balancing out the softness of his lips. His kisses were slow and caressing, but John’s breath was coming in pants. He was clearly controlling himself, using that admirable self-discipline to keep his base urges in check. “Take me now,” Jamie told him. 

Instantly, John sprang up, searching wildly around the room. Claire had been gone for days, but she’d left a supply of medical essentials in a box on the desk. He fumbled through it, finding two bottles of what looked like oils of some kind. When he popped the cork off the first, an overwhelming smell of lavender filled John’s nostrils. No, no that wouldn’t do at all. The second had a subtler herbal scent, something like rosemary. He brought the bottle to the bed, poured a good amount into the palm of his hand, and returned to his spot over Jamie. 

He rubbed his hands together, coating them in the oil, then smoothed them over Jamie’s back, sliding the heels of his palms firmly down. He glanced up at Jamie’s face, but his eyes were closed. Surely, he wouldn’t allow this if he didn’t want to. Fraser was a man who meant what he said. John lightened his pressure a bit but continued sliding his slippery hands down, over the tantalizing buttocks and back up again. Still no complaint—only a faint moan came from the head of the bed. He slipped two fingers of his right hand into the crack now, carefully spreading oil where it needed to go. When the tip of one finger found Jamie’s anus, John could hold back no more. Gently but insistently, he pushed it inside, half an inch at a time. Jamie’s moaning grew louder. Now it was all the way in, and Jamie was pushing back on it, forcing it deeper. John took this as a strong hint and, gathering some more oil from the bedtable with his other hand, coated the second finger and slid it in beside the first. He moved them around and in and out a bit, stretching Jamie as widely yet gently as possible. 

“Now, John,” came the order again. 

Lord John took his hand away from Jamie, replenished his oil supply, and wrapped his hand around his own stiff cock, spreading the slippery substance from root to tip. One hand held Jamie’s left buttock while the other guided John to his treasured destination. He sighed shakily as the end of his cock touched home, sending throbs of desire all the way up to his stomach. 

Jamie’s hands clenched the mattress tightly. This was taking too long. When in God’s name would he—“Oh, oh!” he cried as John entered him.

He had just barely begun and was only an inch inside, his heart pounding to match the throb in his cock, trying desperately to hold back, but he pulled out immediately when Jamie cried out, resting back on his haunches. “Are you all right? Did I hurt you?” 

“No, God… please… don’t stop,” Jamie panted. 

Obligingly, John resumed his previous position, pushing in just an inch at a time, listening intently to every sound Jamie made and watching carefully for any body language that would tell him to stop. Finally, he was in as far as he could go. He paused, enjoying the sensation of Jamie’s tight grip. 

“Oh dear lord just fuck me!” Jamie whispered hoarsely. 

John wasn’t sure which lord he was referring to, but he didn’t stop to ponder. He grabbed the ample ass in his fists and pounded in and out of it, thrusting his hips hard and fast. 

“Yes—oh God, yes!” Jamie arched his back and thrust backward, matching John’s rhythm. 

Time, the outside world, whatever would happen tomorrow—none of it mattered now. Before long, John’s groans mixed with his lover’s as his vision of auburn hair and glistening back blurred into a blissful, mind-blowing orgasm. When the shudders subsided, John leaned over, his tears dripping hot onto Jamie’s back, and kissed the tiny hairs on the back of his dewy neck. Still inside him, he laid his head on Jamie’s shoulder. “Was it all right?” 

In reply, Jamie turned his head and found John’s lips. He kissed the man tenderly and deeply before resting his head again. “Aye. It was more than all right.” 

Reluctantly, John extricated his body from Jamie’s and the two rolled onto their sides, facing each other. The Scotsman held out his arms. “Come here.” 

As John snuggled against his chest, Jamie wrapped his arms around his “lord” and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, James Fraser,” John said before he drifted into sleep. 

A loud banging startled John awake two hours later. “Wake up, John! It’s breakfast time and then we’re off. We’ve no’ got time for your beauty sleep today!” 

The voice on the other side of the door was as familiar to him as his own. He sat up and looked around. He was alone in the room, and the door was bolted on the inside. Lord John’s heart sank. His stomach turned over and he thought he might vomit. He could almost see his world crumbling around him, smell the lingering scent of rosemary. With a heavy sigh, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Be right there, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for title suggestions, please!


End file.
